Game Night at Stark Tower
by ghostanon
Summary: The avengers decide to celebrate a victory by a traditional game night! Will hilarity ensue? Rated for some small m/m pairings and language


Roughly a year had passed since the day aliens invaded from the sky. The Avengers had split up, only to find that maybe spending all their time apart wasn't the same anymore. So, Tony Stark being Tony Stark, opened up his large 'ugly building in new York' as base operations of the Avengers.

Each of the Avengers comes and goes as they please, each having graciously been given a room.

Currently, the great Captain America was curled up on the enormous couch with a box of Wheaties and a blanket watching some movie that Clint had recommended. It had lost his attention long ago, and he was just blankly staring at the overly large television screen that took up almost an entire wall.

Steve groaned and stretched his arms out, leaning his head back. He got an upside down view of the huge entertainment room-bar included. He quickly snapped into a more proper sitting position when he heard the whir of the elevators.

None other than Tony Stark himself came strutting out of the elevator, making a B-line for the bar.

"Hey Cap," He acknowledged.

"Hi," Steve curled his legs underneath him and pulled the blanket around his shoulders.

Tony looked at the T.V.," Ohh, watching Battleship huh? I was never a fan of the overly fancy robot alien ordeal. I could totally go without the transformer sound track too." Stark spoke as he plotted himself directly next to Steve.

"I guess…" Steve tore his eyes away from Tony. "None of it really makes any sense".

"It's alright old man," Tony patted Steve lightheartedly; who's face turned pink in anger and embarrassment. "So, where is everyone?"

"Umm.." Steve began, " Thor went to pay a visit to his dad, Natasha and Clint went on a SHEILD mission, and Bruce is down in the-"

"Lab yeah, I just came from there," Tony took a swig of his drink. "We were working on processing some of that alien corpse shit that Bruce is really interested in. It's been like a year, and he's still obsessing,"

Steve nodded and grabbed a handful of Wheaties. "Yeah. But everyone said they will be back tonight."

"Damn right, we were going to celebrate kicking the shit out of those baddies the other day,"

Steve sighed, which drew the attention of Tony.

"What?"

"Nothing, " Steve gave a smile and stood up. "I'm going downstairs to the gym."

"Kay." Tony's eyes watched Steve leave the room, and he slumped down onto the couch.

Steve repeatedly punched and kicked, sweating out all his frustration. He was not excited for another Avengers celebration party. All the parties went the same way:

Tony gets drunk

Everyone sits around bored

Tony says something stupid

and Steve goes to bed early

He loved getting to talk to all his friends, but he didn't want to put up with all the bullshit.

Steve's fist was about to make contact with the punching bag when he stopped abruptly.

"FRIENDS I HAVE RETURNED FROM ASGARD!" The Captain stopped, and then smiled. If Thor is back then that must mean everyone else is as well. He headed for the elevator.

The elevator doors opened to reveal all the Avengers happily chatting to each other. Music was playing in the background and Tony was serving drinks already.

"Captain," Natasha greeted.

"Hey, how was your mission?" Steve said.

"Just killed some dumbasses." Natasha took a drink. Steve chuckled, and was about to reply when he was cut short.

"Hey, guys. Shut up." Everyone turned to Tony who was trying to get everyone's attention.

"So, as you guys know, I throw some pretty badass parties."

Steve heard Bruce mumble under his breath, and tried to retain a smile.

"But, I was thinking we do something different. Something more fun-more 7th grade kind of fun."

The room went silent.

"So, Instead of partying like mad bastards, I was thinking we have like, a pizza party. We all like, I dunno, sleep here and watch movies and shit. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds great to me," Steve said.

"Anything is better than watching you make a fool out of yourself," Bruce smirked.

"Aww, but watching the man of iron dance drunkenly on the tables is very fun!" Thor laughed.

Tony snarled, "I am a great dancer thanks-"

"Yeah yeah. Keep telling yourself that." Clint patted Tony on the shoulder and turned to walk towards the couch.

So, the Avengers ordered twenty boxes of pizza and sat around on the couches and the floor. Clint was trying to teach Thor how to use an xBox controller, while everyone watched his character just ram itself repeatedly into a wall.

"This is insanely painful," Natasha commented.

"What, you play video games?" Tony mocked and stuffed his face.

Natasha gave him a glare that said 'I'd kick your ass ten times over and you know it'.

"No no no, the right thumb stick- thor, you don't need to press that har-"

"Like this?"

"Shit."

"Damn it did you just break my xBox controller?"

"I apologize Tony, I do not understand this technology." Thor laughed and stared broken heartedly at the controller that was now in pieces.

Tony pointed to a cabinet next to the T.V. "Second shelf dude."

Bruce opened the cabinet to reveal about twenty xBox controllers stacked neatly next to each other.

"What…the hell." Clint ran his fingers through his hair.

Bruce nonchalantly tossed the controller to Clint, and sat back down. "You think that's bad? You should see how many toothbrushes this guy has. I swear, he has enough stock in everything to provide for an entire town."

"Hey man, better safe than sorry," Tony leaned back into the couch, pressing closer to a rabidly blushing Steve. His first reaction was to elbow him in the ribs, but good naturedly decided against it.

"Sooooo….what do you guys want to do?" Steve asked.

"Hmm…."

"Let us play a game!" Thor smiled up from his spot on the floor.

"Like what?"

Clint smirked, "Truth or dare."

Steve's eyes widened. He knew that game. He knew it well. That was a dangerous game. He shuddered at the childhood memory.

"I do not know how to play that game.." Thor said.

"Clint, that is a brilliant idea," Tony smirked.

"Uhh…" Steve began, but decided against his protest.

"Alright, everyone in a circle then, " Bruce sighed. "Okay Thor, this is how you play…"

The Avengers sat in a circle on the floor, some movie playing in the background.

"I cannot believe we're playing a kids game." Natasha sighed.

"Come on dear, it's going to be fun!" Tony grinned. He put his now empty beer bottle in the middle of the floor and flicked it with his finger, it landing on Natasha of all people.

She sighed, and glared at Tony.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hehehe," Tony snickered. "Okay, so. I dare you to-"

"I swear on the knives in my pockets that if you make me do anything perverted you will wake up without a dick tomorrow."

Tony remained with his mouth open for a second, and then snapped it shut. He put a hand under his chin and began to think of a new dare.

Bruce and Steve burst out laughing at the now silent Tony. Thor smirked, "I do believe I like this game already."

"Okay, so, I got it." Tony sat up straight. " I dare you to prank call Fury."

Natasha went pale, but kept a straight face as she pulled out her phone. "This is the stupidest dare ever. I thought you would be better than this,"  
Tony shrugged.

"Put it on speaker," Steve grinned.

"Dude, he is going to track your phone in seconds. This is useless," Bruce shook his head.

"Shut up." Tony smirked. "JARVIS, make sure Fury doesn't find the number,"

"Yes sir."

Everyone sat silently as the phone rang twice. Natasha cleared her throat, and the phone was then answered with "Fury. Who is this?"

"Hello?" Natasha croaked in a very convincing old lady voice.

"Who is this?"

"Hellooo?" Natasha cracked a smile for a split second, but then went back to a serious face. "Helloo? Is this Wal-Mart?"

"Um…no?"

"Is this Wal-Mart? I need Wal-Mart!"

"Lady, this is not Wal-"

Natasha continued her old lady voice, "I bought a d-dildo yesterday and it broke!"

All the Avengers instantly broke, and desperately tried not to make noise. Tony squeaked, and Steve found himself burying his face in Tony's shoulder. Thor had his hands covering his mouth and Bruce was curled up with his shoulders visibly shaking.

"Is this a joke?"

"Noo? Is this Wal-Mart?"

"I am currently tracking this number-"

"I need a new dildo by tomorrow!"

"Wal-Mart doesn't even sell dildos!"

Natashas voice suddenly changed, and she smirked, "Well how would you know that?" And she hung up instantly.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Natasha.

Tony wiped his eyes, "Oh my gosh I didn't think that would work."

Clint high fived Natasha, and Bruce attempted to stop laughing. "That's the best thing ever. Can you imagine? Big badass Nick Fury commanding his big badass ship in the sky-"

"And everyone turning to look at him as he yells at his phone _'Wal-Mart doesn't even sell dildos_!" Clint continued, laughing as he grabbed his sides. Everyone joined him.

As soon as everyone was able to catch their breath, Natasha flicked the bottle. It slowly crept upon an innocent Thor, who grinned when he realized it was his turn.

"Truth or Dare Thor?"

"I choose dare!"

Natasha sat silently trying to think of a dare.

"Man, this is a tough one."

"Why is that?" Steve asked.

"Well, this is Thor. The guy who really isn't embarrassed of _anything ever_." Bruce shrugged.

Natasha mused of ideas. Thor wouldn't be ashamed of nudity, or be afraid of eating anything. _Unless_…something questioned his manliness… Natasha smirked.

Thor grinned. " I will win this game!"

"Okay…well..I dare you to let me put makeup on you and do your hair. Then you have to stay like that for the rest of the game."

Thor's confident grin faltered. He looked around at the snickering Avengers.

Natasha stood up and offered him a hand, "Come on buddy,".

Thor grumbled and followed her into the bathroom.

"This isn't going to end well…" Steve paled.

"Oh lighten up cap. Thor can't say no to a challenge". Tony mused.

"Nice dare though." Bruce commented.

The remaining Avengers watched the playing movie until a struggle was heard from the hallway.

"Come on Thor! I did such a nice job you got to show them."

"I can not-"

"If you don't then you lose Thor!"

There was no reply, and then laughter exploded as Thor appeared blushing furiously.

His hair was curled in cute spiral curls and he had smokey eyes with dark eyeliner. He had a bit of lipstick and looked absolutely adorable.

Steve desperately tried to stop laughing, feeling bad that Thor looked so miserable, but he couldn't help himself.

"Well done Natasha." Tony clapped.

Thor sat down, by now calming down his blush. "I believe it is my turn?"

"Yes-" Clint laughed, "Yes it is."

Thor tapped the bottle, and it landed on none other than Bruce, who was completely zoned out, watching the movie.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes Doctor Banner! Do you choose Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, ummm, Dare."

"I know not what to dare…." Thor realized, and sat quietly.

"Here man, we'll help you." Tony crawled over and everyone huddled in a circle, excluding a curious Bruce.

Laughing was heard from the circle, and they all parted, returning to their seats.

"Banner, I dare you to do the skinny dipping in the downstairs pool!"

Bruce groaned, "Who told him that."

Clint grinned, "Me!"

Bruce flipped him off as he walked over to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, Tony laughed, "JARVIS, camera of the pool please."

"Yes sir,"

The movie was the replaced with three separate camera views of the pool.

Bruce appeared in the bottom of the screen. He stood around for a second, like he was thinking about whether he should do it or not.

Natasha spoke, "JARVIS, put me on speaker in the pool."

"Of course."

Everyone looked to Natasha.

"_Bruce a dare is a dare if you don't do this I'd fear the end result even more," _

The Avengers all saw Bruce jump and look around for the noise. He then sighed, and stripped. He swam around a bit, and then jumped back out.

"Camera's off JARVIS." The movie began playing again, and everyone continued to giggle.

"Man, I am so happy to have that on camera." Clint smirked.

"Oh yeah, blackmail for the win." Tony high fived Clint.

"You are all so awful," Steve uncovered his eyes, who had been giving his friend privacy.

"I forgot that innocent captain America was with us," Tony shoved a finger in Steve's side, who jumped at the contact and then flushed slightly pink with annoyance.

"Hey, I'm not all that innocent!"

Bruce appeared through the elevator doors. He sat down in his spot and flicked the bottle without another word. Thor and Tony shared a grin and turned their attention towards the game's next victim.

The bottle crept between Thor and Steve. Thor pointed to his face, "I already had my turn, friend."

Steve shook his head in agreement.

"Alright captain. Truth or dare?"

"Umm…Truth."

"And we have our first truth," Clint leaned back in his chair.

"Aww, boring." Tony sipped his drink in annoyance.

"Hey!" Steve snapped. "It's called truth _or_ dare. Not dare."

"I guess…"

"Kay, well. You have to answer truthfully captain. No matter what." Bruce prompted.

"This is cap we're talking about. Of course he'll tell the truth." Tony smirked.

"Okay Steve. You must choose from Tony, Thor, Clint, and myself. Which one would you fuck, which one would you marry, which one would you take on a date, and which would you kill."

"Oh my…" Steve's jaw fell open slightly.

Tony and clint laughed.

"Hey, how come I'm not an option?" Natasha asked. "Not that I care."

"Well, because it would be less awkward if he chose you for marry or fuck. But this is good ol' captain America. We _have_ to make this awkward," Tony grinned.

Steve paled slightly.

"Oh, and cap. You have to tell us a reason as to why you chose that person. You have to explain your thought process, in detail." Bruce smiled.

"Okay…well. I guess I deserve this for choosing truth…" Steve sat thinking for a moment, before he finally spoke again.

"Alright, well. I think I'd take Clint on a date. I think it would be fun since we already don't hang out enough."

Clint smiled, "I agree,"

"And… I think I'd fuck Thor." Thor's attention was suddenly caught, and his cheeks caught slightly pink. He looked even funnier with the dramatic makeup still on. Oddly enough Steve still had a straight face.

"Why is that?" Bruce smiled.

"Well, it's not every day you get to sleep with a god." Steve said straightforwardly.

Tony choked on his drink and Natasha straight out started laughing.

"Damn straight, Steve," Natasha grinned.

"Yeah…and um…sorry but, I'd have to kill you Bruce. For making me decide this. Because this is embarrassing," Steve grinned.

Bruce nodded his head in agreement, "Fair enough,"

Steve's face suddenly changed color. "And um.." He looked at Tony, and then down at his feet. "I'd marry Tony."

"…Why? I was like, 90% sure you would kill Tony." Bruce laughed.

"Well um…I just…Then I'd get to spend the rest of my life with him." Steve turned the color of blood, and flicked the bottle.

Tony turned light pink as well, and Bruce just grinned a knowing look to Natasha, Thor, and Clint.

The bottle landed on Natasha, but it was closer to Clint than Tony, so Steve asked Clint.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Another one?" Tony groaned.

"Hey, that's what I'm talking about," Steve high fived Clint.

"Babies…" Natasha smiled.

"Okay… would you rather…"

"Oh no." Thor laughed.

"What?" Clint looked at Thor.

"Haha, Steve is exceptionally good at asking awkward would you rather questions…" Bruce looked away awkwardly.

"Would you rather watch your parents have sex every day, or join in once just to stop it?"

"What. The fuck." Tony burst out into tears.

"That is awful what the hell Steve," Clint paled.

Thor and Natasha were doubled over laughing at Clint's expression.

"You have to answer truthfully," Steve smiled an innocent grin.

"Man, cap isn't as sweet as we thought, huh." Tony laughed.

Clint stuttered for a few moments. "I uh…um. Pass?"

"No passing!" Thor grinned.

"Ughh… watch them every day…" Clint put a hand in front of his eyes in shame. " I hate you so much Steve."

The captain simply smiled.

"So, I guess I'm the only one left right?"

"Yep. Tony, truth or dare?" Clint asked, face still slightly pink.

"Dare. I'm not a pussy."

"Okay. Well…" Clint looked at Bruce, who nodded simultaneously with Natasha. They shared a look at Thor who smiled.

"Um…What's going on?" Tony looked a little nervous.

"Well, we're all kind of done with the pent up sexual tension Tony."

"...what."

"Between you and Steve." Bruce clarified. "It's practically suffocating us. You two are constantly next to each other all the time and you flirt yet you have _no idea__- "_

Clint interrupted his rant, "Tony I dare you to kiss Steve."

The captain's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Wh-wh-what-"

"Well, how can I refuse such a dare?" Tony grinned.

"T-tony…" Steve whined. "Guys, what-why-" The confused captain was cut off when Tony's lips met his own. He instantly melted, and closed his eyes. When their lips parted Steve gazed down at Tonys red lips, and blushed profusely.

"That was-um-"

Natasha and Bruce clapped sarcastically, "Finally. Now, isn't that much better?"

Tony, who had been smirking the entire time, finally grinned, "Yep. Much much better. Don't you agree cap?"

Steve, who was still confused, nodded his head, and came to reality when he found the man leaning into his shoulder.

"So friends, what game are we playing next!"

**Hey guys, so good or bad? Should I continue? :D **


End file.
